


say the name

by light_on_oceans



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_on_oceans/pseuds/light_on_oceans
Summary: A collection of drabbles, one for each pairing, inspired by various prompts from around the internet.(7: chan-centric ot13, supernatural AU: chan, formerly crown prince of joseon, now just a scared human on the run as the lee dynasty crumbles, finds an unexpected family.)





	1. if i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a fan of Seventeen since three days after they debuted, but this is the first fic I'm posting :3 hope you enjoy!
> 
> 1: assassin AU. Mingyu is the ditzy new recruit and Wonwoo is annoyed.
> 
> warning(s) for this chapter: mention of blood/temporary major injury

Wonwoo and Seungcheol have a conversation about Mingyu exactly three times.

The first time is right after Seungcheol assigns Mingyu to be Wonwoo's partner. Wonwoo storms into Seungcheol's office with only the barest semblance of the respect due Seungcheol's rank. "Why am I working with a _rookie_ ," he seethes. "I looked up his file, he's reckless and irresponsible and he got through his training by sheer dumb _luck_."

Seungcheol shrugs, unfazed. "You're the only one without a partner," is all he says, because he's the boss and he knows best.

The second time is right after Mingyu's been rushed off to the medics. Seungcheol orders Wonwoo into his office. "You almost exposed our entire organization, Wonwoo," he says flatly, as furious as Wonwoo's ever seen him.

Wonwoo wants to say he's sorry, knows he should be sorry, but Mingyu's blood is drying in crimson streaks all over his clothes and somehow, between Mingyu's endearing clumsiness and terrible jokes and miraculous aim and the genuine smile he puts on Wonwoo's face, Wonwoo's realized he can't live without his partner. "It won't happen again," is all he says, because he'll make sure he never puts Mingyu in danger ever again.

The third time, Wonwoo brings Mingyu into Seungcheol's office and they stand there, hands barely touching, until Seungcheol finishes reading the latest report. "Protocol dictates," Wonwoo starts, "that we need to disclose our romantic relationship--"

"Jihoon owes me twenty bucks," is all Seungcheol says, grinning.


	2. how nice would it be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2: jihan, roommate AU. "we're going for the same apartment so we decided to compromise and now we can't live without each other."
> 
> warning(s) for this chapter: passing mention of homophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the love~! 
> 
> chapter title from the lunafly song that jihan covered in their predebut interview video ^^

When Jisoo goes home for winter break, Jeonghan goes through a crisis.

He's been living on his own since his parents kicked him out for being gay but suddenly the apartment feels too empty, too quiet, too cold. He piles more blankets on his bed and calls up all his friends who are in town and has a grand time exploring parts of the city that he's never been to, but it still feels like something's missing.

It doesn't help that Jisoo seems to be thriving back home under the LA sun, Instagram videos full of beaches and foreign food and loud American voices calling him _Joshua_ instead of _Hong Jisoo_. Jeonghan wonders if Jisoo's even thinking of him and how lonely he is, alone in their apartment.

He messages Jisoo one day, a simple _**miss you**_ , but his finger hovers over the send button until he rolls his eyes at himself and just does it. The reply comes so quickly his heart races. _**miss you too! hope you're not lonely <3**_

Jeonghan looks at the shining red heart for a moment and bursts into laughter. Now he gets it. _Yoon Jeonghan, you bastard, first you agree to share an apartment with a complete stranger because neither of you want to give it up, and now you go and fall in love with him too?_

But it's okay. He can make a move when Jisoo comes back. For now, he waits for Jisoo's posts every day and looks for his smile.


	3. 사랑인걸 (it's love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3: jicheol, music major + road trip AU: jihoon works too hard. seungcheol drags him on a road trip so he can relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no warnings for this chapter :3 
> 
> title from this adorable video (the song they're singing): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jDVlvBdQkbA
> 
> thank you all for your continued support!

"You have to let me bring my guitar," Jihoon relents, and Seungcheol grins.

As expected, Jihoon's fast asleep by the time they hit the highway, but that's alright. God knows he needs the rest, and besides, the scenery here is boring anyway.

Concrete and steel slowly gives way to fresh pine and fiery oak and Jihoon wakes up in time to see the sunset, so much more breathtaking when it's not limited to their little sliver of city sky.

"So do you have a plan for where we're going?" Jihoon asks as the glow of headlights settles over the road. He grins. "Actually, why am I even asking? I _know_ you don't have a plan."

He's right, but that's the point, isn't it? Road trips are meant for chancing upon diamonds in the rough.

"Please," Jihoon laughs, "leave the poetry to Jisoo."

They were roommates back in freshman year and Seungcheol thought he'd seen it all by now: from Jihoon's bedhead on rushed mornings, to the meticulous way he takes care of his hands for optimum music performance. But it's different out here, watching Jihoon stretch lazily in the tiny motel beds or lick mustard and grease off his fingers at old diners, and Seungcheol falls in love with Jihoon all over again.

He pulls over in the desert in the middle of the night so that they can see the universe and Jihoon pulls Seungcheol to him and kisses him, soft and steady. Seungcheol thinks this is what he's been searching for this whole time: Jihoon with him, beside him, a shining diamond in the darkness of the night.


	4. i wanna match you to my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4: soonseok, "does somebody wanna be fake engaged to me for like 2 hours to try free wedding cake samples"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait! as always, thanks for the support ^^
> 
> title from hoshi's line in highlight :)

"YO," Seokmin bellows as he bursts into the common room, "does somebody wanna be fake-engaged to me for like, 2 hours to try free wedding cake samples? I'm really curious if they actually taste different." 

Mingyu's and Seungkwan's hands immediately shoot up, but Minghao nudges them and smiles slyly at Soonyoung, who catches his eye and smirks. He tosses his textbook aside, lunges onto one knee in front of Seokmin and looks up, his fiery orange hair falling into his eyes. " _Babe_ ," Soonyoung coos, really dragging out the vowel, and Chan pretends to puke on his homework. "Marry me!"

"Ask for consent!" Junhui shrieks, mostly joking but kind of serious. Next to him, Hansol nods earnestly.

"Would you like to marry me, Lee Seokmin?" Soonyoung amends, losing none of his previous energy.

"Of course, darling!" Grinning, Seokmin pulls Soonyoung to his feet and tugs him closer, his movements exaggeratedly slow. Their lips get closer...closer...

"Get a room!" Jihoon roars, but his eyes are glinting and his lips are twitching and everyone dissolves into a fit of laughter. Seokmin swings an arm around Soonyoung's shoulders and beams innocently.

It's not until they're outside the dorm that Soonyoung speaks up. "D'you think that's a new record? I swear we were like, 2 millimeters apart. Jihoon never lets it get that far."

"That close, you mean," Seokmin says, and chuckles when Soonyoung punches his shoulder.

Seokmin decides that wedding cake does taste different, but he can't quite put his finger on the secret ingredient. Soonyoung looks puzzled, and insists that it tastes exactly the same as regular cake. They squabble over that on the way home, and by the time they get back to the common room, Soonyoung is threatening to call Seungcheol to make him settle this.

The common room is dark and empty, and Soonyoung pauses, confused. "Where'd everyone go?"

As if that were the signal, candles suddenly flicker to life around the room. Soonyoung gasps.

Seokmin takes a deep breath, taking out the tiny precious box in his pocket and getting on one knee. "Soonyoung-hyung," he says, his voice steadier than he feels. Soonyoung whirls around.

"Will you marry me?"

Soonyoung bursts into tears. "Yes! Yes, of course, of course I'll marry you, oh my _God_ \--"

Wonwoo cheers loudly from where he's apparently hidden in a darkened corner of the room, filming everything on his phone. Seokmin slips the ring onto Soonyoung's finger; it's a little loose, but it dazzles like sunshine and fire, and Seokmin wouldn't give this up for the world.


	5. it's different, different, different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5: junhao, "you're having a conversation in a language I'm fluent in and you just called me beautiful without realizing I understand every word you're saying"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school started getting busy :( thank you all for reading this far! <3
> 
> title from jun's line in my i :)

Minghao doesn't believe in love at first sight.

Minghao doesn't believe in a lot of things; he's seen too many people around him get hurt and he'd rather not suffer the same fate. If he just has low expectations, he reasons, he's less likely to be disappointed.

So naturally, at 3 PM on a normal Thursday afternoon, when he's sitting in his usual coffee shop slogging through his physics homework, when the tinkling of the door chime and a smooth voice alert him to the entrance of a random stranger talking on the phone, he attributes the spark in his chest to annoyance. He tries to return to his work, but the stranger is speaking Korean--really good Korean--and Minghao can't help his curiosity.

He wonders whether the stranger is Korean or just knows the language, but his thoughts stutter to a halt when the stranger turns around and meets Minghao's gaze. He panics and looks away, mortified at being caught staring. It's not what it looks like, I promise...

"I'll talk to you later, man," the stranger says into the phone. "There's a beautiful someone waiting for me to chat them up."

A pause, then the stranger chuckles. "What can I say? I'm a simple guy."

Five seconds later, Minghao is quite shocked when the stranger sits down across from him. "Hi," the stranger says amiably, a charming smile warming his lips. "Do you mind if I sit here? I'm Wen Junhui."

"S-sure, no problem," Minghao stutters. He grits his teeth and tries again, irritated that this guy he's barely just met is making him tongue-tied and flustered. "I'm Xu Minghao."

Junhui nods, still smiling. "Nice to meet you."

It's at this point that Minghao's brain finally realizes they're speaking Chinese, and he has the daring thought that Junhui probably didn't know Minghao could understand Korean. "I heard what you said earlier," he says in Korean.

Junhui, damn him, doesn't even blink. If anything, his smile gets even bigger. "Really? So you're smart too, not just a pretty face."

Part of Minghao kind of wants to melt at the compliment, but a bigger part of him wants to scowl at how forward Junhui is being. His disapproval must show on his face, because Junhui's smile drops and he runs a hand through his hair, almost nervous. "I'm sorry." His voice is soft, and he really sounds sincere. "I got carried away. I'll stop bothering you."

Minghao doesn't know what to say.

The chair squeaks against the floor as Junhui gets up to leave, and some abrupt streak of courage propels Minghao's hand forward to latch onto Junhui's wrist before he can walk away. "Wait."

Junhui looks down at their hands, surprised, and Minghao is a little bit grateful because he's sure his own face is bright red at this point. "I...want to get to know you better, Wen Junhui."

A smile spreads across Junhui's face again, not the flirty, charming one from before but something shyer and sweeter. "Only if you want to, Xu Minghao."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried really, really hard to write jun as flirty but not greasy.........not sure if i succeeded........


	6. pretty u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6: verkwan, "you're sitting in front of the only plug in this entire coffee shop and not using it. I don't care how attractive you are, I'm sitting at your table because /I need that plug/"

Seungkwan skids into the coffee shop, trying not to notice any judgmental looks thrown his way. He scans the area desperately, his (traitorous) laptop tucked precariously under his arm. He has 17 minutes left to submit this goddamn paper and his laptop is _dead_.

Finally, he spots what must be the only free plug in this entire place. Unfortunately, there's already someone sitting at that table, earbuds in and snapback pulled low over their face. Fortunately, Seungkwan--with or without a looming deadline--has never been shy about this kind of thing. He marches right over and slides into the empty seat across the table, already reaching for his charger.

He looks up as he's waiting for his laptop to start up, polite apology already on the tip of his tongue, but the other person is looking at him already and Seungkwan almost chokes on air.

"You're so pretty," he blurts out, but it comes out garbled and incomprehensible. He's not sure whether he should be more embarrassed about tripping over his words, or about the fact that he said anything at all. He wants to run away and die. But he needs that plug to revive his computer.

The kid keeps looking at him, lips quirked in amusement. "Sorry?"

Seungkwan didn't quite expect such a low voice, but it's so kind and soft and wow, Seungkwan must've been even more anxious about this paper than he thought because suddenly his heart starts racing like it's trying to beat out of his chest. He tries to pretend like nothing is out of the ordinary. "I said, do you mind if I sit here?"

"'Course not," the other person says, and laughs, standing up. "Got any allergies?"

Seungkwan blinks, confused. "Just t-tomatoes," he stutters, cheeks flaming at how incompetent he's being right now.

He blushes even harder when, a few minutes later, a warm blueberry muffin is set in front of him with a dazzling smile. "I'm Hansol, by the way. Nice to meet you."


	7. shining diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan-centric ot13, supernatural AU: chan, formerly crown prince of joseon, now just a scared human on the run as the lee dynasty crumbles, finds an unexpected family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who's read and loved this so far! i'm a bit sad to be coming to the end of this project but hopefully there will be more in the future~

There's fire everywhere and Chan can barely breathe. He stumbles aimlessly forward, flinching at the grating sounds of metal against metal as the royal court--the only life he's ever known--crumbles around him. The North Gate looms out of the smoke in front of him and he almost thinks he might be able to slip away unnoticed, before an arrow whistles past his ear.

"That's the crown prince! Shoot him!"

He runs, his lungs aching from the cold and the smoke, hardly paying attention to where he's going until branches are lashing at his face. Too late, he realizes the ground underneath his feet is uneven with tree roots and then he's falling, falling, falling...

Chan jerks awake, and nearly hits Wonwoo in the face.

"Hey now," Wonwoo murmurs, patting Chan's arm. "It's okay."

Chan takes a deep breath, curling closer to Wonwoo. As a vampire, Wonwoo doesn't really give off any body heat, but his presence is as comforting as ever, something Chan can focus on as he tries to clear his mind of the memories. 

His gaze roams around the cozy room that he's grown to call home, a bit small for thirteen energetic boys but Chan loves it anyway. Over Wonwoo's shoulder, he catches a glimpse of Jisoo sitting by the window, his head bowed over the fabric in his lap as an embroidery needle flashes up and down. Jisoo hisses as the needle pricks his finger, lifting his hand to inspect it for blood out of habit, before he lowers it again sheepishly. He's one of the younger vampires in the coven, and he frequently forgets about it.

Outside, Chan hears the sound of a fire crackling, paired with Seungkwan and Mingyu laughingly trying to see who can sing louder. He wonders why Minghao isn't out there telling the werewolves to be quiet yet, when Seokmin's voice pierces through the morning like a ray of sunlight.

"We brought meat!"

"So did we," Junhui chimes in proudly.

"Hah!" Hansol exclaims. "We caught more!"

Minghao swears in Chinese. "No, _we_ caught more!"

Chan can't help but chuckle. "Hyung, let's go watch them fight." Wonwoo grins, his nose scrunching up, and follows Chan outside.

Minghao and Hansol are rolling around on the ground wrestling, dirt caking Hansol's fur and staining the white robes Minghao loves to wear. Mingyu looks torn between laughing at them and whining about how he's going to have to wash them later. 

It almost looks like Minghao's going to win, but before he can pin Hansol down, the werewolf shrinks back into human form and clings to Minghao's thin frame like ivy. Minghao freezes, flustered, and Hansol smirks and claims his victory. 

"Cheater," Minghao growls, fangs bared, but his gaze is soft as he looks up at Hansol. Chan's pretty sure that if Minghao weren't a vampire, he'd be blushing up to his ears. Hansol grins, unashamed, and offers Minghao a hand to pull him to his feet. 

There's a tug on Chan's sleeve and the next thing he knows, he's sprawled across Seokmin's legs, the werewolf grinning down at him. Chan scowls and rights himself, but doesn't move from Seokmin's lap. Seokmin winds his long arms around Chan's waist, nuzzling into Chan's shoulder. Wonwoo watches on fondly.

Mingyu's just started ladling out the soup he's been cooking when two werewolves emerge from the forest. "We're not late, are we?" Jeonghan calls across the clearing, shaking his hair away from his face.

"Sorry the meeting ran late," Seungcheol adds. "Hyunwoo had to stop Kihyun from fighting Jaebum over whose coven had the rights to the river." He sits down next to the fire, his eyes scanning everyone there as if he's making sure his pack is all safe, and beams at someone behind Chan--Jisoo, who's apparently finished the embroidery he was working on, or just decided to join the crowd. 

"Jinwoo and Myungjun brought their cute new pup Sanha," Jeonghan says, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He leans over to ruffle Chan's hair. "But he's not as cute as our baby, of course."

Chan growls. Everyone else laughs.

"Where's Soonyoung and Jihoonie?" Junhui asks, but as soon as the question leaves his mouth, Soonyoung and Jihoon rush into the clearing, panting heavily as if they've run a long way.

"Sorry we're late!" they shout in unison. Jihoon shoots Soonyoung a glare, like it's Soonyoung's fault they're so coordinated.

"Don't worry, hyung, you're right on time," Seungkwan says, laughing.

Chan extricates himself from Seokmin to give Soonyoung a hug. Soonyoung chuckles into his ear, a little breathy with surprise, but rubs Chan's back fondly anyway. Chan holds him tighter; he'll deal with the teasing later. Right now, being in Soonyoung's arms again reminds him of that fateful night when Soonyoung and Seungcheol found him lost and hurt in the dark and took him in, and Chan has never felt safer.

When he turns back to the rest of the group, Junhui picks up the first bowl of soup and Chan thinks he's going to offer it to Seungcheol as they always do, Seungcheol who's the proud leader of their family even though Jeonghan's technically the alpha of the pack. He's confused when Junhui walks around the fire and offers it to him instead. Bemused, he looks at Seungcheol. "Hyung...?"

"It's your special day, sweetheart," Seungcheol says, smiling softly.

"Today, a year ago, is when you became part of our family," Jeonghan adds when Chan still looks confused.

Jisoo stands, and holds out the fabric he'd been hiding in his lap. It's Chan's robes, the plain black ones he'd been wearing when he escaped the palace--but now they're covered in intricate embroidery worthy of a prince. "We all helped embroider this for you, so that you're never alone even when we're not with you."

Chan feels his heart swell and he tries really, really hard not to cry. "Thank you. I love you all so much."

And he really means it, even if he doesn't say it often. This is his life now, his family, his home, and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case i forgot to mention it:  
> -the wolf pack: jeonghan, seungcheol, seokmin, mingyu, seungkwan, hansol  
> -the vampire coven: jihoon, soonyoung, jisoo, junhui, wonwoo, minghao
> 
>  
> 
> ~~this has been my subtle propaganda for not!alpha cheol kthxbai~~


End file.
